Zoku What a day
by kay.kei.key.sky
Summary: /Un-beta/Selesai dengan mapel jahannam (baca: akuntansi), kini kelas XI TI dinistakan oleh mapel Seni Budaya. Semacam squel dari 'What a day'. Beware of OOCness, proceed with caution. RnR onegaishimasu!


**Zoku; What a day**

**I own nothing but this fic**

.

.

**Summary: **/Un-beta/Selesai dengan mapel jahannam (baca: akuntansi), kini kelas XI TI dinistakan oleh mapel Seni Budaya. Semacam squel dari 'What a day'. Beware of OOCness, proceed with caution. RnR onegaishimasu!

.

.

**WARNING FOR EYD (EJAAN YANG DIRUSAK) DAN OC NUMPANG LEWAT**

.

Suasana kelas XI TI yang ramai. Sangat ramai. Kelewat ramai. Terlalu ramai sampe ngalahin pasar. Siapa sangka kalau pak Made yang ngajar Matematika tiba-tiba ada urusan mendadak sehingga ga jadi ngajar.

Midorima Shintaro pun demikian senangnya. _Well_, kebetulan sekali, hari ini Midorima sedang tidak _mood _dan sangat mengantuk. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja dia tak mampu menolak untuk mendengarkan Momoi Satsuki ngoceh tentang _boyband_ Super Junior yang sedang melegenda itu.

Lalu tak lama setelah Momoi selesai dengan ocehannya dan Midorima baru saja ingin tidur, Aomine Daiki 'menjemputnya' untuk bergegas _sholat Jum'at_.

Oke, saya _skip _bagian ini dan langsung ke jam pelajaran Seni Budaya…

"Yak, keluarkan lampiran yang saya berikan minggu lalu."—_sensei_ Seni Budaya yang bergaya ala _yakuza_-yang Midorima lupa siapa namanya padahal udah setahun ngajar—itu duduk diatas meja guru.

Ngomong-ngomong, meski gayanya begitu, sebenarnya dia orang yang humoris kok. Jangan menilai dari penampilan ya…

_Back to the story_, untung saja Midorima belum menjadikan lampiran itu sebagai bungkus kacang karena udah seminggu bersarang di tas.

"Mulai jawab soal-nya dari barisan depan."

Dan terus bergiliran. Midorima menyilang jawaban yang benar. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu fokus dengan ucapan _sensei_-nya selain jawaban soal lampiran tersebut. Hampir saja ia tertidur, sampai suara sorakan dari teman-teman sekelasnya mebuat pemuda itu membatalkan niatnya untuk tidur.

'Ada apa ya…?' ucap Midorima dalam hati.

Dua puluh lima soal telah selesai dibacakan dan dijawab sementara di lampiran masih tersisa lima belas soal yang belum terjawab. Kembali lagi ke murid yang duduk paling depan untuk membaca dan menjawab soal tersebut. Kali ini, entah mengapa Midorima merasakan hawanya 'tertekan'—semacam itu. Murid yang membacakan soal tersebut terlihat tegang.

"Jadi jawabannya?" Tanya sensei.

"S-sepertinya…A." balas sang murid.

'Takut amat sih…' komen Midorima, dalam hati.

"Yakin?"

"Y-ya…"

Hening sesaat.

"Yak! Benar!"

Semua siswa (kecuali Midorima yang masih kebingungan) bersorak lega. Murid tersebut pun ikutan lega sambil mengelus dada.

_Lebay_, pikir Midorima.

"Mm…" Murasakibara tampak berpikir sambil menatap soal di tangannya. Sang _sensei_ menunggu dengan sabar.

"Sepertinya A." jawab Murasakibara dengan nada malasnya.

Hening sejenak.

"SALAH!"

_Sensei_ dan semua siswa disana (kecuali Midorima, sekali lagi) menyoraki dan menertawakan Murasakibara.

"Eeeh?~" Murasakibara menatap tak percaya.

"Pilih, mau _push up_ atau joget?"

…loh?

Midorima mengerjap beberapa kali, masih kebingungan. Momoi yang sebangku dengan Midorima tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Midorima.

"Pasti tadi nggak dengerin ya?"

Midorima menoleh kearah Momoi "Mendengarkan apa?"

"Yang salah menjawab harus pilih antara joget atau _push up_. Makanya jangan asal _nyomot_ jawaban kalau ga mau harga dirimu hancur, Midorin." Momoi menepuk pundak Midorima.

…seriusan?

Gawat, sebentar lagi giliran dirinya. Argh! Rasanya mules—atau apalah itu namanya! Midorima mencari soal yang akan dibacakan nanti. Kedua _orbs emerald_-nya bergerak-gerak. Tak lama kemudian, mukanya pucat.

'Eh? Ini…Plato atau Aristoteles ya? Kalau ga salah sih di catetannya Aristoteles. Tapi, tapi….' Midorima _galau_ mikir jawabannya.

Sebuah ide cemerlang muncul di otak Midorima. Benar, kan bisa minta bantuan Akashi!

"Psst, Akashi." Midorima berbisik. Akashi menoleh ke belakang.

"Soal nomor 39, jawabannya apa?" Tanya Midorima melas.

Akashi membaca soal nomor 39, sesekali ia mengerjap sambil memiringkan kepalanya atau menatap ke langit-langit kelas.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, Akashi menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya kearah Midorima.

"Plato-"

Midorima menghela napas.

"—kayaknya." _Nyengir_ kecil.

Midorima tersentak dan nyaris menjerit. Gawat. Kalau Akashi saja masih ragu—

"Nomor 39."

…mampus.

"Um…A, Plato." jawab Midorima ragu sekaligus agak takut.

_Sensei_ tertawa kecil, "Yakin?"

Midorima mengangguk sangat pelan. Hening.

"BENAR!" _Sensei_ tersebut tersenyum.

Midorima menghela napas lega, ia bersandar di sandaran bangkunya disertai sorakan dari teman-temannya.

Soal terakhir dibacakan oleh Momoi dan…dia salah. Pfft—Midorima ingin tertawa saat itu. Tapi ia terlalu _tsundere_ untuk menunjukkannya.

Lagipula anak baik tidak tertawa diatas penderitaan orang lain.

"Yang tadi salah, ayo maju ke depan kelas. Harus joget."

"Eh!? Tadi katanya boleh milih antara joget atau _push up_!?" protes para murid yang salah menjawab.

"Yah…" sang _sensei_ mengelus dagu, "Joget aja deh. Kalau _push up_ ga seru. Ga ber-seni."—tersenyum.

Omelan protes terdengar dari siswa-siswi yang salah menjawab. Tidak aneh sebenarnya, Midorima juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika ia berada di pihak itu—walau akhirnya pasti bakal pasrah.

Mendengar ini, sensei itu tertawa puas.

"Tenang, tenang. Saya cuma bercanda! Ahahaha!"

Kalimat pendek itulah yang sukses membuat helaan napas lega terdengar dari kelas XI TI.

"Simpan lampirannya. Itu kisi-kisi soal untuk ulangan kenaikan."

Bertepatan dengan selesainya sang _sensei_ berbicara, bel pulang berbunyi dengan nyaring.

_What a day…_

.

.

**FIN**

_Another true story_, _squel_ dari '_What a _day'. Jangan tanya lagi saya yang mana.

RnR please?


End file.
